


The One Who Steals and Draws

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depends on you if you want to see it as romantically or not, Hinata draws, Hinata sobs, Kageyama doesn't know what to do, Kageyama is very organized, M/M, Sadness, School au no volleyball, Seatmate au, Sickness, You Have Been Warned, poem, sorry - Freeform, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Kageyama was a very organized person while Hinata was the messiest person ever. The hyperactive child kept disturbing his attention and he probably studied him too much. One day, he found doodles on his very organized and clean planner. "EXCUSE ME"





	The One Who Steals and Draws

Kageyama was a very organized person, you can clearly see it through his planner. It had only the necessary details everyday and nothing else. His parents trained him to be an organized person and consistently plan his day and keep up with schedules, or he will fail.

His seatmate however, was very messy and Kageyama didn’t know how he did it. He tied short fluffy orange hair into a messy ponytail that never worked. His tie was never straight. His stationery was always all over the table and his planner was the _worst_. Made up with nothing of importance but rather full of doodles and bits and pieces of lyrics or poems. To say he was disorganized was an understatement, he was the definition of messy itself. 

That was not the only thing they were both different at. To an outsider, their most striking difference would be that he had a lot of friends while Kageyama had none. People are overrated.

If you asked Kageyama about this guy, he could tell you a lot about him. Not because that he studied him everyday, it was just because he was really annoying and couldn’t sit still. Your eyes will automatically look towards a moving object, and he certainly attracts a lot of attention.

First of all, he liked drawing. He liked drawing small things, little doodles on the table or on the textbooks. Turtles, dogs, birds and others. Sometimes, when he was really bored, he would steal one of his friend’s planner and doodle on it. He always get chided but they never actually stopped him. 

Secondly, he slept a lot. Kageyama heard that he slept over 12 hours a day, and if he didn’t get that amount of sleep at home he would sleep during classes. And no one could wake him up if he does, seriously, an earthquake couldn’t wake him up if he doesn’t want to.

Thirdly, he hated getting sick, which was something Kageyama learned on accident. His seatmate was eating some pills one day and saw Kageyama staring at him. As if he got caught, he fumbled around in a panic before quickly explaining that he hates getting sick, so he eats a lot of vitamin supplements. Which Kageyama only replied with ‘does it work?’ , and he happily said ‘for now, yes.’. That was also their first real conversation. Surprisingly with how noisy and annoying he was, they have a mutual understanding to not talk, probably because he doesn’t want to be friends with a guy that looked pissed off 90% of the day like him. _He heard this from rumors_

One day, Kageyama opened his planner to see a small smiley face, on the date that was last Tuesday. He knew immediately who drew it and turned around to accuse the culprit to see him sleeping soundly on his desk. He was pissed off. He kept his planner organized and clean at all times and now this little drawing ruined the tidiness of everything! Even if he liquid it, it would still be messy! But he knew he couldn’t scold a sleeping person, and that orange fluff couldn’t wake up anyway. He stopped glaring daggers at the small sleeping form after a few classes, and he acted as if nothing happened. So, Kageyama did too.

The next little drawing was a small turtle walking slowly through the last month. He wanted to tell him off about it, but he didn’t come to class that day. Naturally, his anger cooled down quickly and they both acted as if nothing had happened, again.

The little doodles kept coming, birds, fishes and others, usually drawn on the date from weeks to months ago.. Kageyama didn’t tell him off once. He guessed it was alright, as long as he didn’t disturb the ‘today’ or ‘future’ planners. It was alright. He reasoned with himself.

That day, Kageyama found one huge doodle that was sitting at an edge of a future plan. That was it, he thought. He waited until they were alone in class. That was another thing, he always went home last.

“Hey.” Kageyama said. It was rare that he spoke first, and he knew too. Bright shiny eyes quickly looked at dark ones expectantly. As if Kageyama was going to finally acknowledge his efforts. It almost made him stopped talking with how intense the expectation was.

“Yes?”

“Please stop drawing on my planner.” He said, and the light in his eyes immediately dimmed.

“Oh...okay. I’m sorry but why?” He asked, which made Kageyama annoyed. _What do you mean why? You shouldn’t have touched people’s stuff without asking!_

“Some people don’t like others to leave dirty prints all over their stuff.” Kageyama said and left the room. He didn’t turn back and see what his expression was, anger? Sadness? Or does he not care? 

Since then, Kageyama’s planners were as clean as ever. They never talked again after that. No one started the conversation first, so there would be no conversation to begin with. He continued being his aloof old self. Drawing on his table, textbooks. Sleeping during tests, not waking up even if you blow a horn at him. He talked with his friends while Kageyama sat there planning his schedule for the week. Something caught his ears.

“Awh, Shouchan, why don’t you draw on my planner anymore? I missed your cute little doodles!” He smiled awkwardly at his friend.

“Aha, you could give it to me and I can draw some stuffs for you right now!” 

“Nah, it wouldn’t be a surprise like that.” They continued chatting, not noticing the inner turmoil that Kageyama had.

He hadn’t been drawing people’s planners. Since when? Could it be since that day he confronted him about it? But that was impossible? He liked stealing people’s stuff and drawing on them a lot. He said it was easier with someone’s else book (he heard). He probably was just too tired these days. He did slept a lot more than usual. Kageyama couldn't shrug off the thought that his words might have hurt him.

The next day, he didn’t come to school, which surprised everyone. The cheerful little bulb of sunshine not coming? Everyone was gossiping about what could have happened to him, some of his friends wanted to visit him, but they didn’t have his contact info. 

He didn’t come for almost a week. The teacher told them he was sick and had to stay home to rest. Everyone started planning a gathering to cheer him up, but the teacher said he was sick really badly and it was not advisable for them to visit him. 

Soon, a week became two and then a month. Everyone pestered the teacher for the first two weeks, but she wouldn’t let us see him. A month later, it was as if he ceased to exist. As if the only one that felt the emptiness that he had left behind was Kageyama. It was certainly easier to listen to class and pay attention without a hyperactive kid beside him. But he always turned around, expecting someone to be there, expecting he was doing something endearing again. The emptiness that he saw always surprises him.

Until one day, he saw a little doodle on his planner again. There was only one person who would draw on his planner. That was probably from before he had gotten sick. It was a crying dolphin.

It was purely an impulse that he couldn’t ignore. Kageyama asked the teacher for his address, followed the teacher around for a few days and annoyed the teacher until she would be willing to give him. It was an address to a hospital room.

Kageyama rushed to the room, and gave it a few knocks before the voice that he had unknowingly missed gave him permission to come in. 

He looked as surprised as Kageyama was seeing him there. His hair was let down, letting it fly in various directions, and his arms were hooked up to multiple medical stuffs that Kageyama had no reason knowing. He probably lost a lot of weight during the month. He looked fragile, as if only a small push and he would shatter to pieces. 

He smiled at him asking if he had gotten the wrong room, but avoided his eye, as if Kageyama was just a stranger. 

“Hinata, why did you not tell anyone?” Kageyama blurted, surprising himself and him. His smile flattered a bit, before returning to its full bloom. 

“Thank you, Kageyama. For coming here. It gets a little lonely here after a while.” He looked up at the ceiling, as if resmincing something else.

“The supplements weren’t vitamins.”

“It’s kinda dull here don’t you think?”

“You sleep a lot more than a normal person.”

“You know, this is the second time I’ve heard you talked this much.”

“You are afraid of getting sick.”

“Oh, look at the birds!”

“You drew a crying dolphin.”

“Ah. So that’s why you came, because I drew a crying dolphin.” He chuckled. Kageyama got even more annoyed, but he had finally responded to him. 

“Dumbass, you never draw sad things. Everything you draw are always happy or beautiful.” he looked surprised, but smiled sadly.

“You flatter me. What’s wrong with a crying dolphin?” _I don’t know what’s so wrong about it that i had to track you down and see you face to face to confirm it._ Kageyama silently thought.

“Because It came from you, that why it’s wrong.” He said. It felt weird to see the usual noisy and hyperactive kid being so quiet and still. The medical stuffs probably restricted his movements and there was nothing to do in a hospital room.

“Look, I’m sorry for drawing on your planner again. This won’t happen again, I promise because…” 

“Because you are going to die?” Kageyama interrupted. His mouth opened wide with shock, and he laughed. He actually laughed. It's a laughter without a sense of happiness.

“No, idiot Kageyama. I was going to take the midnight train to the stars.” His words shook at the end and he took it as his cue to leave.

“Sorry for interrupting. I’ll leave now.” 

“Hey! Wait! Will I see you tomorrow?” Hinata asked urgently. Kageyama wondered for a moment, his schedule wasn’t that tight. 

“You bet I will.”

 

Kageyama visited him and stole a classmate’s planner for him to doodle on each day. No one knew who did it, but they all got reminded of a happy fellow. He seemed happy every time he visited with another’s planner. He said he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, but Kageyama was allowed to because he had already seen the worse. The days come and go, the machines in the room increased in numbers, while the hair on his scalp decreases. 

“Hey, don’t you think I look ugly when bald?” He asked one day, his orange hair had all fallen off.

“No, dumbass.”

“Thanks, idiot.”

Kageyama brought a wig for him the next day with the planner. He seemed satisfied wearing it on. 

This had became their routine, a part of Kageyama’s schedule. To always get a planner for him to doodle on and visit him every single day. Soon, all of their classmate’s planners had been drawn, and there was only Kageyama’s left. He brought it to him, but his parents were in there. So, he waited outside for them to leave.

His parents left together, leaning on each other tightly, as if comforting one another. Kageyama went in to see him wiping his eyes, but he still smiled brightly when he saw him. He didn’t know why his heart hurt when he saw his hands trying to sneakily wipe the tear streaks away. As if someone had grabbed it too tightly, and he placed his hand over it to try to soothe it.

“This is the last one isn’t it?” He asked. Making grabby hands for the planner like he always did. This time, his hands trembled.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said. What else was there to say?

“Okay! I’m going to give it my all!” 

The only sound in the room was the pencil scraping the surface of a paper. Kageyama sat uncomfortably, knowing that it was his planner that was being drawn.

“Why do you like to draw on people’s planner?” Kageyama asked the question that he had always wondered. His hand stopped drawing and pondered for a moment.

“Maybe because it’s a sign that I’ve probably influenced another life. An evidence that I had been there with this person. That I had left something of me in this world.” He said softly. Soon, the sound of sobbing accompanied the pencil. Kageyama looked away, it wasn’t his place to comfort him physically.

“Hey, dumbass.” He said. Hinata looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Kageyama stopped himself from putting a hand over his heart again.

“I didn’t mean to dirty your planner with my tears I’m sorry.” 

“No, that doesn’t matter.”

“Then what does?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…” He continued drawing.

“Why did you draw a crying dolphin on that day?” He blurted.

“That date was a crucial surgery date. It failed.” He couldn’t say anything after that. 

Soon, visiting hours were ending, and Kageyama had to say goodbye. He stood at the doorway, and looked at his fragile body, even though the gleam in his eyes were still alive, he had to make sure.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“I bet you will.” His smile flattered once again. Kageyama followed his impulses, and rushed forward to hug him. He was all stick and bones, and he felt cold, but this only made him held him tighter. Kageyama felt his shirt getting damp, but what does it matter? The only thing that mattered was that he was right here, right now, alive and well.

Kageyama saw his parents instead the next day, he had died in midnight. His parents heard from the nurses that he was the one that visited him everyday, and they thanked him for accompanying their son’s last few days. He had forgotten the details of that day as everything felt like underwater. They said that he lived a month extra from what was expected, and that they were proud of their son, he had put up a good fight. But still, a fight that hadn’t won. 

Kageyama didn’t dare to look at his drawings yesterday, but he flipped through it at the middle of the night. When the stars above shine the brightest.

Idiot Kageyama,  
Thank you for everything.  
Love, Shouyou.

There was a little doodle for every single day. In the past days and in the future days. The last one was a sketch of Kageyama, calmly doing his homework beside his bed. It wasn’t professional but it was the best one. He closed his eyes, taking in his various expressions from his memories. He wanted to draw them down too, but his skills were of a child. So he wrote down everything about him, from the way he smiles to the way he draws. Kageyama wrote till the sun woke up, and maybe, he thought, maybe he had fulfilled his hope. 

_You came here unwelcome_  
But you stayed till the end  
I would rather not face  
The emptiness that you left   
But what can i do?  
When it consumes me all?  
I could only write down   
What was precious to you  
You influenced a life  
You have left a mark  
In a form of a broken wall  
That was once a stoned heart  
You filled it with warmth  
And broke it from within  
Yes indeed my friend  
You have left a piece of you in my heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there were any mistakes please tell me. It probably is a little out of character, sorry. I wrote the story first then changed it to kagehina last second.


End file.
